


A Dream's End

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: The young bird who dwells in the dark and cold library meets a bright and warm young lady who wants to work in there.





	1. First day at the library

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to A Dream's End! While this story has probably the most common ship of Hatospe, I can assure you, it's still enjoyable, even without the childhood friends factor of X and Y!
> 
> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw&t=1083s

_ 4/15/???? _

 

“You know Y, I wonder why you took the job as a member of the library staff,” Trevor said as we both walked down the hallway. “I mean, I know you’re the type of person who would do something others would be reluctant to do, but the library rarely gets any visitors except during exams season. What makes it so interesting?”

 

I laughed awkwardly. Saying my actual reason would seem very inappropriate. 

 

“Just as you think it is! Someone has to watch over it, unless books gets whisked away or damaged!”

 

“I think the Bookkeeper who dwells in there already does that.” He then shrugged. “Assuming that’s true.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “The Bookkeeper?”

 

“Oh yeah, you’re not the type who bothers remembering rumors,” he said. “But there has been stories of students drawing in books receiving a horrifying vision of a spirit, screaming at them “Do not disrespect the books!” before the book they drew on hits their faces. They call him the Bookkeeper because of that, and they say that he is a tall shadowy bird with a fiery orange right eye, and a golden left eye that has no pupils and often glows in rage.” 

 

He shrugged once more. “I don’t know how credible it is, since I know better to not draw in something the school bought for.” 

 

He then looked to his right, seeing the exit, before running out and waving at me. “Good bye Y! Good luck on your first day at the library!”

 

I waved back. “Good luck on your day at work too!”

 

After he ran off from sight, I looked up at the clock. SHIT! I’M LATE TO WORK! GOTTA RUN!

* * *

 

And absolutely nothing happened in the last three hours. But I really should expect that. Only reason why I ever took this job was to figure out what’s up with X. That bird seems like the one who coops up all day in here instead of going out, plus he seemed sad when I talked to him. Though I guess I chose wrongly. I haven’t seen him in the past few hours. But oh well, at least it’s on the fifth floor and has a nice view.

 

...Oh gods, this is so mind-numbingly boring. I just want someone to come up and talk to me. Drumming my nails on the desk and moving around is tiring, but I can’t expect that. There’s nobirdie in here. I guess might as well close it early.

 

“Sometimes, I wish that I can open that window and fly out, either with wings or that ancient Kalosian sky suit,” I sighed, before slapping my hand over my mouth.

 

“You’re planning to jump off the building Miss Receptionist? The window’s pretty good for that,” someone familiar said.

 

I swiftly put my hand down, relieved that I wasn’t entirely talking to myself as I turned to the farthest corner to see X with a book in his wings. “X! It’s you!”

 

“Yes, it’s me,” he replied. “There’s no one named X in here other than that drawing on the wall someone made over there.” He then pointed at a part of the wall, with exactly that.

 

I rolled my eyes yet smiled a bit. At least he has some sort of humor. 

 

“When did you came here?” I asked.

 

“I’ve always been here,” he simply replied.

  
Oh, so another one of the supernaturally stealthy types. I hope he isn’t as bad in personality as the doctor.

 

“But it’s understandable that you don’t notice me,” he shrugged. “I already know that.”

 

He’s a lot more depressing than I thought…

 

I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say, before it hit me.

 

“You really like the library, do you?”

 

“Of course I do.” He then gave me a defensive look that looked more deadly since his strangely colored pupils seemed to be glowing. “Is there anything wrong?”

 

Other than the fact that you probably should be outside enjoying the sun instead of being the stereotypical Ghost type? Not really. But that isn’t a good idea to say…

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” I smiled at the memories of fairy tales and adventures I read from Trevor’s bookshelf. “Books are very nice.”

 

He nodded. “Indeed they are…” 

 

He returned back to his book, leaving an awkward silence and squirming that I think is mostly me in the room. Now what to think of as a conversation starter...ah! I got it

  
“You know X, you should probably join the library staff. You can read books whenever and whatever you want.”

 

He pulled his book down. “I already do both.”

 

Well that backfired.

 

“But you really shouldn’t slouch like that, Miss Receptionist,” he said. “You need to remain healthy for the rest of your life, you know.”

 

And with that, he closed his book and went off into stacks of them.

 

“You know, I have a name,” I called. “It’s Gabena Y!”

 

I was only returned with silence. Well...time for another shot in making a conversation. But wha–oh! I got it!

 

“You know X, second year is kind of easier than I thought,” I started. “All the teachers I have aren’t overly strict,  _ especially  _ my math teacher, Professor Dorobo. She sleeps in class every day, today’s no different. But I guess it’s just probably my luck, plus it’s only the beginning of the year, so...but ignore those who say second year is hard! You may never know, but just keep your grades up and make sure to keep yourself healthy!”

 

Silence greeted me again, but I really don’t mind. After all, I’ll probably be seeing it again and again throughout the year.


	2. Library during Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 5/21/???? _

 

Gods, this weather is too much to bear for. I think I’m going inside and to the library. I won’t see X until next week, so better to talk him now! Even though I love the sport’s festival, I just can’t do it today.   
  


Suddenly, I heard the thumping of feet, followed by a “HEY Y, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” 

 

I turned to behind me, and saw Black, who seemed to be racing to me before stopping his tracks. “THE MARATHON AND TWO-LEGGED RACE’S ABOUT TO START!”

 

I smiled. “I’m sorry for turning down Black, but this weather’s too much to handle. I have to live like this every day without constant air conditioning, and I would like to have the opportunity to enjoy that.”

 

Black frowned, before nodding. “I SEE.” He then smiled. “ALL RIGHT THEN! HAVE FUN, AND STAY HYDRATED!”

 

“You too!”

 

He nodded and then took off into the direction of the marathon, leaving behind a cloud of irritating dust. Well now I can go back into the building in peace!

* * *

 

“Oh gods...so much better…” I sighed as I entered into the cool library and sat on a cool wooden chair. Ahhhh! Just me and the air conditioning for six hours! But I wonder why the air conditioning is on. There’s nobirdie coming in here from the festival! 

 

“It’s not on, Ms. Gabena,” a familiar voice said.

 

I jumped a bit, shocked I was thinking so loud, before I turned to the bird with a book in his wing, and smiled. “Oh hello X!”

 

He nodded. “Hello Ms. Gabena.”

 

Wow, he decided to call me by my surname!

 

“Also, air conditioning doesn’t turn on until June,” he continued. “It just feels colder than outside.”

 

I shrugged. “That makes sense. I mean, why turn on the AC in a barely used library? But why aren’t you outside doing stuff at the festival X?”

 

He gave me an inquisitive look. “And what about you?”

 

I laughed a bit. “It’s too hot for me being out there...especially since I’m a hunter-gatherer who has to live in a cave with no AC….”

 

His eyes brightened up in interest, before it suddenly died down. “Ah...I see...but I wonder how you’re able to run and hunt for food with those gigantic lumps you humans call as breasts.”

 

I glanced down on my chest, before looking up to the bird. “Bird breasts are different from humans’. They are more defined.”

 

“I know that, it’s kind of hard to remove that association. And also, the pictures of human females’ breasts I see are more modest not…” He glanced down on my chest. “The size of melons.”

 

I need to think of something before awkward silence falls into the room again. 

 

“So why do you not want to go out to the sports festival?”

 

He gave one disdainful glance at the window, before looking back at me. “I don’t like the outside, so I stay in here. Clear and simple.”

 

I nodded. “I see…”

  
I then stood up from the table I sat and went over to X’s, pulling out a chair next to him. He didn’t took notice for a few minutes, already transfixed onto his book, until I said “Hey.”

 

Finally, he looked up to only reply, “Why are you sitting next to me?”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind?”

 

His eyes widened from that, before he shook his head and turned back to his book. “Not really. But do you have anything of interest?”

 

“Can’t I just sit next to you?”

 

“.....” He then turned back to his book.

 

Gods, I feel so awkward now. I really nee–oh! I can talk about Ruby!

 

“So X, in my class, there’s an arrogant upper-class Altaria transfer student from Hoenn that is also our class president, but I think you know that, who has absolutely no interest in running, even though the two-legged race, which Trevor’s running in, would love some racers. So Professor Dorobo said for him to become a cheerleader and he agreed, though now I guess he’s in a cheerleading outfit or did something over the top.”

 

“Like hiring a marching band?” X suggested.

 

I tried to not show any surprise. He...he actually heard me!

 

“I’ve always heard. It’s just I like the books more. Keep going.”

 

I tried to suppress the wide grin that was about to form on my face, and nodded. “All right! And yeah, probably.”

 

And so I spent the rest of the day telling stories to X. What a good way to spend a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~not sorry for the boob joke~~


	3. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvN2IH5umrE

_ 7/7/???? _

 

After finishing my homework and looking at my phone, I realized it’s Tanabata Day! I’ve been waiting for this day. I want to make a wish to Jirachi! After all, there is a good chance it will come true, right? Well, better start moving!

* * *

 

Ahhhh...the tree’s still pretty as ever. The colorful papers and Jirachi’s holy star is always pleasing to my eyes. I can see many birds wrote their wishes, spotting some I know, and then one of tiny footprints. I guess they just rushed by and blew some papers off and ran over them, before deciding it was a good idea to hook it up there.

 

But I really need to make my wish now. I want to get home as soon as possible.

 

Quickly picking up a piece of paper and pen, I wrote:

 

“ _ I wish for X to be happy.”  _

 

I then hooked it to the tree and started my way back home, when I saw Ms. Dorobo, taking a walk. 

 

“Good evening Professor!” 

 

She turned to me, and gave me a gentle smile. “Good evening Gabena. Here to make a wish for Jirachi to grant?”

 

I nodded. “Yep! Now I’m on my way home!” 

 

“But going home at this time of day is dangerous! You should have a Pokemon to accompany you!”

 

I smiled. “Oh don’t worry! I have a fighting spear in my bag right now!”

 

Her smile grew firmer. “I insist.”

 

Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to make her go away.

 

“All right Professor.”

 

Her eyes lit up, as her wings clasped together. “Great! Now let’s go!”

* * *

 

And so, I spent for almost the whole time dragging the professor back home. Though she tried to resist, she ended up sleeping either way, but at least she can serve as a good hammer.

 

When we finally arrived home, with no wild Pokemon ambushes, thank the gods, I placed her down as she seemed awake enough, and smiled at her.

 

“Thank you professor!” I said.

 

“It’s not a problem,” she replied, before looking around the cave. “I never imagined your home to be...rustic, Gabena.” 

 

I nodded. “I like it! No need to pay for air conditioning at this time of day! And it’s allll to myself!”

 

She nodded, before her eyes clouded with sorrow. “I see...nice to have a place you can rest and call home, right?”

 

She sounded rather sad and bitter too…

 

She turned to me and smiled. “Anyways, I have to go now! Don’t want to fall asleep here! Good night Gabena, and make sure you turn in your homework!”

 

“All right Professor!” I said, waving back as she ran into the night. “Goodbye, and stay safe!”

 

And with that, I was left alone with a hollow-sounding echo in my cave, eventually disappearing. Whatever that happened in the professor’s past...I hope she’s all right.


	4. Assigned Reading Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 7/20/????  _

 

“Whew...I can’t believe today’s the last day of the semester!” I said as Trevor and I walked to the exit. “It went by so fast! But now, summer’s here, and I can focus more on hunting and relaxing!”

 

“And don’t forget being the receptionist at the library,” he reminded. “Unlike working with Ruby, you’ll be going there two days a week.”

 

“Of course I can’t forget that! It’s my job!”

 

“Also, where your depressing boyfriend lives,” he added.

 

I laughed. “X’s not my boyfriend! We’re just friendly with each other!”

 

“I know that, especially since it’s been only three months, but I’m starting to suspect that’s the reason why you’re part of the staff.” He smirked a bit. “You’re  _ interested  _ in him.”

 

Of course I can not hide that from Trevor. But I’m interested in X because he has some kind mysterious charm on him, not because he’s romantically attractive! And I can’t keep talking with him about this, he’ll stop believing me if I do and there are probably birdies waiting!

 

“But anyways, I got to check out the last of the assigned books.” I started running towards the library. “Don’t want to keep those who want to check out their books waiting!”

 

“Good bye Y!”

* * *

 

I think the last bird that checked out a book was over two hours ago. I probably should pack up now, especially since many of the students are at the closing ceremony, but since I haven’t seen X since I entered the room, might as well hang out with him a bit.

 

“X?”

 

Nothing. Probably too busy with a book. Eh, wouldn’t hurt to give it one more shot.

 

“Are you–”

 

“Please keep your voice down in the library,” the familiar voice said.

 

I turned to behind me, and smiled at the gloomy owl with a book, I think it’s an assigned one, in his wing.

 

“Hello X!”

 

“What do want?” he asked, looking rather grouchier than usual. “Your noisiness is more unbearable than usual, so keep your voice down.”

 

“Ah no! I just wanted to talk with you before I leave for summer break, since you don’t have a phone and all.” I then looked down at the book in his wing. “And I see that you’re reading the assigned book for the semester. How good is it?”

 

He sighed. “Not very good at all. I’m amazed I’m almost finished with it. It’s just like all assigned reading books: forcing a “safe” ethical viewpoint on readers.” 

 

He then rolled his eyes. “And besides, it’s stupid to force everyone to read the same books. Books should be an escape from reality, not some preacher of life. We already have enough of that in the forms of Pokemon and man.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah...they’re pretty boring.”

 

“But I wonder what you like to read Ms. Gabena,” he said, giving me a curious look. “After all, you’re a volunteer of this place, and I need a new story to read.”

 

Wait, he’s asking for my opinion on a book? That’s a first. But I can’t just say fairy tales, I don’t think they have that in a high school library. And I only really joined the library staff because you’re really sad and very alluring, for some strange reason...

 

“Well, I would recommend Night on the Galactic Railroad, I like that one. Kind of confusing, but really fun when thinking about it later on.”

 

“I’ve already read that one. Too stereotypical.”

 

I can feel disappointment flowing into my veins. “Ah...not surprised.”

 

“But I like it too.”

 

I can feel it going away now. 

 

“But I need to go back to work. I think the ceremony’s almost done.”

 

And so I spent the rest of the afternoon, helping a student and exchanging a word with X every now and then. I like this kind of afternoon. Rather peaceful, especially with X, and helps me relax from the other duties I would have to do in the future.


	5. Night of the Summer Festival

_ 8/6/????  _

 

I just checked my phone after finishing my homework, and I can’t believe I forgot it’s the summer festival! And I can’t believe everyone’s busy too…

 

Wait, I haven’t called X yet! I should invite him! ….And I just remembered he doesn’t have a phone. Well, there goes my plan of getting him out of that library and having fun with him. But now I wonder where does he live...it’s like the library’s his home or something.

 

...And I just realized in how much I do not know of him. I’ve always knew that, but this is the first time it came up consciously in my mind. All I know of him is the depressed freshman who’s always in the library and somehow is attractive despite how dull it sounds. But it’s not like I’ll learn anything about him from him. He’d rather read books then talk to me.

 

But I rather not go out tonight. Just going to turn in early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of how short this chapter is, we will have two more chapters this week.


	6. Book Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 8/14/???? _

 

Ahhhh! The library is just as cool as ever! A wonderful feeling, after having to trudge through a very hot morning. I wonder if X is here. Would love some company while I work on the book review of the paper. I now kind of wished what I know what I want to write in there. It seems so unnecessary since the staff doesn’t get submissions for that, but I won’t be able to say anything and get it done since I’m just a volunteer.

 

“Can you please stop crumpling the paper Ms. Gabena?” a familiar voice sighed. “It’s very disrupting.”

 

I looked up, to see a very annoyed X glaring at me. “Hello X! Sorry for the noise! It’s just that I have no idea on what to write for the book review. It doesn’t get any submissions, so we have to make up our own, but I don’t have any ideas.”

 

“Why can’t they just remove it?” he asked.

 

I sighed. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

I then turned back to the newspaper, before a brilliant idea hit me. “How about you write it X?”

 

He glanced up, giving me a curious look. “What?”

 

I smiled. “Since you’re a rather huge fan of books, I’m curious in how you would write one. And it doesn’t need to be very long either!”

 

He went silent for several moments, before holding a wing out. “All right. Give it to me. I’ll write it once I finish this book.”

 

I smiled. “Thank you X!”

 

“It’s not a problem.”

 

And the September issue is finished! One thing off my to-do list. Yayyyy!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I overestimated the chapter amount releases, so next week, there will be three chapters. Like this week.


	7. X in the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 8/30/????  _

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL! AHHHHHHH! I KNEW I SHOULD’VE WOKEN UP EARLIER! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUC–  

 

“You seem to be in a hurry Gabena. What’s the issue?”

 

I whipped my head behind me, eyes widening at the sight of Ms. Dorobo with a binder and a mug in one hand.

 

“I’M SORRY PROFESSOR FOR OVERSLEEPING!”

 

“What do you mean oversleeping?”

 

Horrible realization hit me. “FU–I MEAN–CRAP–FUCK–I MEAN–DANG IT! I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!”

 

“Gabena, calm down,” she said, before pointing upward. “What are the numbers in the beginning of the chapter?”

 

I sighed. “Please don’t break the fourth wall Professor, we don’t need to cause plot holes.”

 

“Just look up.”

 

I looked up reluctantly.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh…”

 

She smiled. “You’re just a bit early.”

 

If you can call it that.

 

“But since you’re here, I do need some help.”

 

“Help?”

 

“I have to start grading the first-years’ exams, and would like some help in that if you aren’t busy. But of course, you have a test next month, and the library’s a good place to study it.”

 

I don’t like the idea of going back to my cave on such a hot day, and I really do want to study for the test and maybe chat with X for a bit.

 

“I’ll go to the library.”

 

“All right! And make sure to work hard!”

* * *

 

The library’s more fuller than I ever seen, with a bunch of third-years doing their assignments and college and career planning. Glad I’m a second-year who probably might end up living in a cave for the rest of her life.

 

Wait...is that X? And why is he in the farthest corner, leaning on a bookshelf and looking even more depressed than usual?

 

I walked as quickly and quietly as I could until I reached there. As expected, he gave me an irritated and questioning stare, which is really annoying right now.

 

“Ms. Gabena, what brings you here?” he asked.

 

“Why are you standing here instead of sitting down and reading your book?” I demanded. “And why are you upset?”

 

He shrugged. “What’s the problem with standing?” He then gave me an annoyed glare. “And I’m not upset. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

 

You seem really, really upset in unable to sit down. So of course there’s a problem!

 

“Do you not like being with other birds?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, but it’s nothing. After all, better to have them ignore me, even if I’m nearby.”

 

This either sounds like a serious case of passive aggressiveness, or he’s refusing to admit something.

 

“X, are you being bullied?”

 

He said nothing, before flying out of the corner and to the stack of books across the room, pulling one out of it before going into it and hiding behind. I really wonder what’s up with him...I only wish to help.


	8. Second Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 9/1/????  _

 

“Welcome back class!” Professor Dorobo greeted. “How was your summer vacation? Fun?”

 

“YEP!” Black replied.

 

“Good, with working part-time at a small cafe,” Trevor answered.

 

Ruby looked at the two curiously, then at the Mandibuzz. “What is this…”fun”?”

 

“I had a lot of fun too!” I smiled. “The library’s very nice, especially with my friend.”

 

“I imagine it to be so,” Trevor said, before smirking.

 

“I’ve never seen this friend of yours though,” Ruby remarked. “Surely it wouldn’t be so hard to notice a rare, shiny Pokemon with heterochromatic pupils.” He then shrugged. “He probably is just a figment of your imagination.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Had you checked the library during break or lunch?”

 

He glared at me. “Of course I did, mongrel. And I’m disappointed to not see such a rare and awe-inspiring sight. Shiny Decidueyes in my books were drawn so majestically, and to not see one in real life that is supposedly a friend of a classmate gives me disappointment so great that I can not put it in words.”

 

That’s weird…

 

“Well that’s wonderful! Because once summer’s over, everything will go by so fast, you won’t able to f….zzzz…”

 

Why in the middle of a speech!?

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I could. “FOCUS PROFESSOR, FOCUS!”

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _


	9. Meeting of Three Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST GIRL!
> 
> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 9/13/????  _

 

Ah...that was a delicious meal. Now to wait until Trevor finishes his own and then we can go on our way to the library! He and Black wanted to go with me to the library to meet up with X.

 

X, on the other hand, just didn’t seem to care. He just simply shrugged when I told him that yesterday before returning to read his book. But at least he doesn’t seem to mind the idea of me trying to give him some more friends...

 

“Y, TREVOR’S DONE! WE CAN GO NOW!” Black screamed.

 

I smiled. “All right! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“GODS THIS IS COLD!” Black suddenly screeched as we entered the library.

 

“Shhhh!” a certain bird hushed. “Quiet in the library!”

 

“Oh sorry!” Black said as he turned to X with an apologetic smile. “I never really went into here before because track team and I have my own books. It’s just that I’m surprised that the air conditioning’s still on even though it’s getting colder.”

  
X said nothing, staring at him in shock for a moment, before Trevor asked, “Aren’t you cold in here too?”

 

He also turned to Trevor, staring in shock, before managing to regain his composure and said, “No, I am not bothered by the cold. Though I wonder what’s wrong if a Fire type like you is affected by it…”

 

“I’m not, actually.”

 

“Good. You’re healthy in that aspect.”

 

Trevor then turned to me, a deadpan look on his face. “Well he sure is as blunt as you say he is.”

 

X gave him an inquisitive look. “Did you expect me to be soft as my feathers?” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “X, be nice.”

 

“I am not your pet bird, Y. And you already have enough birds to care of, with those two,” he said as he pointed at Black and Trevor.

 

Trevor’s body immediately burst into flames. “I AM  _ NOT  _ Y’S PET!”

 

Black, on the other hand, simply frowned. “Y doesn’t take care of me at all. If anything, White does that.”

 

He shrugged. “Whatever you say, you can’t really deny that you two worship the ground she walks.”

 

Thankfully, Trevor took it as a cue to extinguish his flames and walk over to another table, sit down, and pull out his notebooks and binder to do his homework, Black following quickly after. X however, who was either still incredibly shocked from before for whatever reason or being very wary, kept glancing at them and the book in his hand, until both Black and Trevor looked up from their papers.

 

“You know, your pupils are very strange when I see it for myself,” Black remarked. “I know Y mentioned them, but still…”

 

“It does fit the description of the eyes of the Bookkeeper…” Trevor noted. “And the Bookkeeper does act like a sort of a librarian…”

 

X pulled down his book, a curious look in his eyes. “Who is this…”Bookkeeper”?” 

 

This is going to be interesting...better go sit down at the receptionist’s desk and see what happens.

 

“The Bookkeeper is the mysterious spirit of this library, with the only things known about him is his gender, his strange overprotectiveness of the books, and his appearance, a towering, shadowy bird with a fiery eye and a golden one, both that have no pupils that often glows in rage,” Trevor explained in a low voice. “Whenever someone draws in a book, he would immediately scream “Do not disrespect the books!” before hitting them in the face with the book they drew in.”

 

I saw a flash of anger within X’s eyes, before it vanished. “I can understand his reasoning. Books are meant to be read and revered, not ruined by foreign ink.”

 

Trevor nodded. “I understand his sentiments, but I wouldn’t hit someone with a book and appear like a tall, shadowy bird with menacing, glowing eyes.”

 

“Sometimes, you got to scare them in order to make them do what is needed,” X said, before turning back to his book.

 

Silence fell into the room as they stared at him for what seemed to be a long while, until Trevor said, “I’m now fully convinced he’s the Bookkeeper.”

 

“Same here.”

 

I nodded. “He does act like one.”

 

“Quiet in the library!” he hissed.

 

“Sorry!” we whispered, before returning back to our own tasks in peaceful silence.

 

After a while of that, Trevor pulled out his Holocaster, before quickly shoving his papers into his binder and into his bag, along with his notebooks and the device. Black and I swiftly followed, then bolted to the door.

 

“No running in the library!” X hissed.

 

Instantly, all the footsteps stopped, though for widely different reasons.

 

“X, the bell’s about to ring, and you’re concerned about  _ that _ ?” Trevor asked.

 

“I highly doubt your teachers are that lax,” Black added. “There are many that are nice, but they’re still rule followers.”

 

“I’ll handle myself just fine,” X said, waving his wing in dismissal. “Just go.”

 

“I know you hate going outside X, but it’s really important to get education,” Trevor continued. “And not only that, you can make more memories, get some nice sunlight, maybe eat s–”   
  
X’s pupils suddenly glowed dangerously, instantly sprouting some flames on Trevor and shutting up any words or thoughts that we had. “I can handle myself  _ just  _ fine, thank you. Now go on, and leave.”

 

Trevor nodded quickly, before opening the door and running away, Black following after. I remained, staring down at X only for him to stare at me back, though blankly.

 

“Don’t you need to leave too?”

 

I sighed. “Of course I do, but just…be nicer to others. And leave soon, all right?”

 

His gaze went cold, but he muttered in reply, “All right Ms. Gabena”, before turning back to his book. 

 

I started my way to the next class, disappointed that my attempt to give him some new friends failed. Oh well, I can’t force him to make conversation. But what is with him and his tendency to blow over going outside or not going to class early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly would love to end this story on Y's birthday, or at least, have it on Legumentine's Day. But this is good enough. It shows Y at her best.


	10. Library during School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 9/25/????  _

 

Today’s the school festival, and the class is doing a maid cafe! I’m not working, so maybe I’ll buy some stuff for myself and X. After all, he’s very likely still in that stuffy old library as always!

Ahhh! All these snacks and trinkets would surely please X! Now I just have to get to the library without Black or Trevor thinking I’m being a good love–

 

“HEY Y! WHAT ARE THOSE FOR?” 

I turned to where Black was, walking up to me with a cheerful yet mischievous rin from the maid cafe. Damn my luck.

 

I smiled cheerfully. “Oh they’re just for X! He doesn’t like the outside, so why not bring some of it to him?”

 

His grin grew wider. “OH I SEE! YOU  _ ARE  _ GIVING HIM GIFTS! I’M SURE HE’LL LOVE IT! AFTER ALL, HE’S PRETTY LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A GIRLFRIEND!”

 

I laughed. “Oh stop it! He’s just a friend!”

 

He rolled his eyes playfully. “OH ALL RIGHT! BUT ANYWAYS, HAVE FUN!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

Whew...the door’s open. Now to see if he’s–

 

“Please close the door.”

 

And he’s here!

 

I smiled at him. “Hello X!”

 

He didn’t smile, which isn’t surprising. “Close the door, now.” His eyes darkened. “It’s too loud.”

 

I closed it behind me, my smile turning awkward. “Sorry about that.” I then went over to the table he was sitting at, and put my bag down before pulling out and sitting down on a chair and taking out all the stuff I bought from the booths. “I got some stuff from the festival for you!”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Gabena,” he said, before picking up a piece of candy and examining it. “But why did you bring food in here?”

 

“It’s only a little bit of food! Plus, you can clean it up later without leaving a huge mess, right?”

 

He stared at it for a few moments, before sighing. 

 

“I suppose you have a good point,” he said as he unwrapped it and popping it into his beak. Suddenly, his face brightened up in rare delight before it mellowed back into his stoic expression. “This is good.”

 

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle the giggle in my throat. It just seems so hilarious the cold and stoic X has a fondness for sweets.

 

“But you know, I’m quite surprised you chose to stay here.” I picked up a piece of candy, unwrapped it, and popped it in my mouth. “It’s a great day to go outside!”

 

He narrowed his eyes as he picked up another piece of candy and unwrapped it. “And what’s wrong with that?”

 

I swallowed the candy down. “Oh nothing! Your presence is like a friendly ghost!” I lied back on my chair and smiled. “It’s always nice to enter the library with you around!”

 

He relaxed, but still remained silent, popping the piece of unwrapped candy in his wing into his mouth. It went on like this for what seemed to be a long, awkwardly quiet, while, until we ate all the candy.

 

“Is there anymore?” he asked as he tried to search through the pile of things

 

I tried not to laugh as I picked up a bag of bird shaped cookies. “No, but we have this. The bird-watching club made them, and they’re delicious and cute!”

 

He snatched it out of my hand and tore off the top part of the bag with his beak, before spitting it out. “Thank you, Ms. Gabena.”

 

And like a wild bird, he started to devour through the poor cookies, but I really didn’t care. It makes me happy that X is happy! Also, hearing him say thank you twice is quite pleasant on the ears too.

 

“X...I know you’re not in the mood to listen, but I’ve got some interesting parts of the festival to tell you.” 

 

He looked up, taking a bite of the cookie in his beak and dropping it into the bag, before swallowing. “Oh I’m listening. Hard to not anyways.” 

 

“All right! Some of the interesting parts are the play the third-years are having, class 2-3 in charge of a legendary tier haunted house….”

* * *

 

“And that’s pretty much it!” I said.

 

“They do sound interesting…” he remarked as he played with a small stuffed Teddiursa.

 

I nodded and smiled. “Want to go out and see them?”

  
Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as the Teddiursa’s head and llimbs squeezed out from his wing. “No.” 

 

Oh gods...he sounded really angry when I said that. I think his pupils are glowing too…

 

Suddenly, the orange and gold dimmed to its usual color as he looked down, his grip loosened on the stuffed Pokemon. “Er...no thank you. You can go alone if you want.”

 

“Ah, all right...sorry for trying to get you outside…”

 

Even though it isn’t healthy to stay inside…. But I would be stupid trying to pick a fight with him. I rather not get afflicted with horrible visions….Though now, I’m kind of convinced he’s an actual friendly ghost of this library. I never saw him outside of the library, but it probably might just be him going here the moment he enters the school and leaves a class for break or is on hold for the day.

 


	11. Missing in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdavl3hWSw

_ 10/7/???? _

 

SHIT! WHERE’S MY HISTORY TEXTBOOK!? I NEED THAT TO STUDY! GODS DAMN IT, I’M GOING TO GET A BAD GRADE IF I CAN’T FIND IT, AND I CAN’T AFFORD TO REPLACE IT!

 

Wait, wait, wait, wait….I was using that to study at the library during lunch time. Maybe it’s in there!

 

I quickly then started my way to the staff room, before stopping in my tracks when I saw Ms. Dorobo, just turning around the corner from the hallway that had it.

 

“Professor! I think I forgot something in the library! Is it still open?”

 

She thought for a moment. “Someone brought the key into the staff room before I left. I’ll unlock it for you, but since I have to grade papers, you’ll need to lock it up after. Come with me.”

 

I sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled. “Oh, it’s not a problem!

* * *

 

OH THANK THE GODS I FOUND IT! Though I’m miffed someone wrote “The congress dances but does not progress” on the page I left it open…It’s school property for the love of gods, and not yours either! Geez…

 

“And this is why we do not leave books out in the open, Ms. Gabena,” a familiar voice said. “Foolish birds will come to maim the dignity of it.”

 

I turned to behind me, and stared in shock at X, but not because of the hateful tone of his second remark. 

 

“X!? You’re still here!? The library was locked!”

 

He looked at me curiously. “It was?” He turned to the door. “Huh...didn’t notice.” He then turned back to me with disapproving eyes. “And also, keep your voice down.”

 

You seem so casual about that! And whoever locked this up last, it’s your gods damned job to make sure no one’s left in the room for the love of gods!

 

“But anyways, want to go home together X?” I jingled the keys. “Have to lock the library now.”

 

“No.”

 

Wow, he didn’t even pause to think about it!

 

“Are you sure? Can you tell me where you live?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine, really. No need to bother.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because you always seem to get angry whenever I say for you to go outside, and your pupils do the weird glo–”

 

Suddenly, his pupils widened and glowed, almost covering his normal gray eyes, as he said in a rather sorrowful voice, “Don’t jump–if I could, I’d–”

 

I backed away a bit, a “What!?” falling out of my mouth, before his pupils returned to its normal size, the bird himself looking a bit confused.

 

“What just happened?” I asked.

 

The confusion was wiped clean off of his face as stoicness returned to it. “Nothing. And leave the keys here, I’ll lock it up when I’m done.”

 

He then pulled out a chair and opened the book in his wing, patting a spot on the table for it to be put down before using the wing to turn a page. Well, no use in defying him, he’s going to act scary again or just not listen. He wants to be alone and I respect that.

 

With a “clink!” from the keys, I exited the library and went onto my way, now more curious, worried, and intrigued of X. 


	12. Explanations Unrevealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc

_ 11/10/????  _

 

This cold weather isn’t fit for studying at home, so I’m stuck in the library, even though it’s just as cold as the outside. I really want to have a decent grade on the final exam, not keep getting the satisfactory grade! 

 

Though I’ve been here for a long time now. Everyone has already left and Mr. M came in to tell me to leave before it gets too dark. Or at least, I think everyone did.

 

“Hello, Y,” a familiar voice that seemed to come from my right said.

 

I turned around to see the Decidueye sitting next to me, and smiled, trying to not show a trace of shock from him using my nickname. “Hello X! Nice for you to sit next to me!”

 

And call me that too!

 

“I...want to talk to you.”

 

Well that’s another surprise!

 

He then looked down sadly. “But of course, if you’re busy, I’ll leave you alone.”

 

“Oh no, I’m not,” I said, shaking my head as I closed my textbook, a bright grin on my face. “What do you need?’

 

After all, I can’t waste an opportunity of X trying to initiate a conversation! Besides, it seems pretty important.

 

He looked up, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, as he said, “Y, when you first came here and talked to me...I was shocked. For as long as I can remember...I was ignored...and you didn’t. I was so numb to it...I wanted it...enjoyed it….but I longed for someone….just someone...to notice me...talk to me….and I think...I think that this place is only for me, because of you.”

 

My grin fell, as I looked at him with sympathy. Gods, that’s horrible! I want to give him a hug...

 

“X...that’s awful! Which class are you in? I’ll talk your teacher–”

 

A rare glint of joy appeared in his eye. “I’m not done yet, but thank you for the concern.”

 

“Ah, sorry…”

 

The beautiful light disappeared, as the darkness of sadness and pain returned. “You think I’m bullied. I thought so too.” His gray eyes as his pupils strangely glowed, but not of harshness of rage as the times before, but of the softness of pain. “But being bullied sounds so much better than this fate…”

 

What did he mean by fate? And how is being bullied better than that?

 

He sighed. “I don’t know fully Y, but sometimes, when you talk to me...I remember things. Tiny flashes of memories, that seems to be able to be reached, but always disappeared whenever I try to catch it.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, as I placed my hand on his wing. “What do you mean, X?”

 

His eyes grew impossibly dark, as his pupils grew bigger and bigger, its light growing brighter and brighter. “Y, I think...I think I’m–”

 

“Gabena! You’ve been in here for quite a while!”

 

I looked up, and saw the professor, a gentle smile on her face as her eyes were filled with worry.

 

“Professor! What’s wrong?”

 

“The school’s about to close and you’re still here! It’s good to study alone, but you can’t dedicate all your time to it! You need to relax your eyes and spend time with your friends and family, you know.” She then walked over me, and placed the keys onto the table. “So when finish your work up as soon as possible, and lock the library up, all right?”

 

Wait...alone?

 

“What do you mean professor? I’m not a…” 

 

Wait...where did X go? He was here only a moment ago. But I guess he just used his ghostly powers to make himself invisible and go home stealthily. Oh well. Better leave. No use hanging out here any longer.


	13. Discussion of a Strange Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc

Today’s another day of working in the supernaturally freezing library, and another day of talking with X! He seemed to started relaxing around me since our conversation about bullies, even trying to initiate conversations with me, but he hadn’t brought up that one yet. When I asked him about that, he just falls silent, so I kept it quiet ever since.

 

“Y, please don’t open the door so loudly,” a familiar voice said.

 

I turned my head to see a slightly annoyed X looking at me as he held a rather ancient looking book.

 

I smiled. “Hello X!”

 

“And don’t speak so loudly,” he sighed. 

 

“You seem in a rather bad mood,” I noted as I closed the door and went over to the receptionist’s desk. “Is the cold getting to you?

 

“I’m not in a bad mood,” he sighed. “It’s just that the noise is distracting me from this book. And the cold doesn’t bother me, so don’t worry about that.”

 

That’s strange for a Grass type…

 

“Besides, I thought you’re used to the cold, considering the fact the only heat you get is from fire,” he said, before giving me a playful suspicious look. “Are you saying you’re weak against the cold? Because, unfortunately for you, I can’t control the temperature of the library.”

 

I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my grin. “No, I’m not. I’m just concerned, that’s all. But anyways, what are you reading about?” 

 

A strange gleeful, almost maniacal, gleam appeared in his eyes as he turned his book for me to see a picture of an arrow to the right of a Lucario pointing at a slightly taller, more furrier and redder one. 

 

“I’m reading about Mega Evolution,” he answered very joyfully. “Apparently, it’s a temporary evolution that often only happens in battle that can only be achieved safely by a strong bond of a human trainer and Pokemon and the correct Mega Stone and a Keystone.” 

 

He pointed at the pictures. “For example, a Lucario can Mega Evolve by holding a Lucarionite and having a human trainer that it can trust. The Lucario, however, doesn’t need the a Lucarionite or Keystone to Mega Evolve, for there exists a stone that allows it, but if they were to do it, they won’t be able to hold the form very long for at best, they will go berserk and destroy everything before the form disappears, or at worst, die from the sheer amount of energy.”

 

I’m now kind of creeped out in how thrilled he is of this kind of dangerous power…

 

He then sighed sadly, the maniacal gleam gone as he looked down onto the table. “Unfortunately, Decidueyes can not reach Mega Evolution due to no knowledge of whether such a stone for the species exist, and the Keystones went missing after The Great War. I would’ve enjoyed such an ability…”

 

Huh...I never really took X as a huge fan of battling…

 

“But I wonder what a Mega Decidueye would look like,” X mused. “Would my feathers on my wings grow longer? Would my hood grow longer? Would I change eye colors? Would I grow new feathers? Would I change my typing? Would I get a cool new ability?”

 

I laughed a bit. It’s always wonderful to have X act like a child whenever he reads something that really, really catches his interest, a rare and bittersweet sight. “Who knows? But all I know is one day, if we find a Key Stone and a Decidueye Mega Stone, we’ll see it together!”

 

He went silent for several moments, before saying, “Yeah...we’ll do it together.”

 

And just like that, he returned to his book, but instead of the intense glee in his eyes, there’s only regret and sadness. I wonder what’s wrong…

 


	14. Winter Celebration with X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter in the Library: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lT6qCMYewNQ

12/24/????

It’s closing time already, but I can’t leave. There’s a blizzard outside right now, and I rather not risk my life. But spending time in this freezing library’s not good either...is the heating malfunctioning?

 

“You’re still here, Y?” a familiar voice asked.

 

I turned to X, and smiled. “X! You’re still here too!”

 

“Of course I am.” He looked at the window, covered with snow. “Too bad of a weather to go out. So might as well make ourselves comfy until it dies down.”

 

I nodded. “Mhmmm…”

 

“What book are you reading currently?”

 

He pulled up a thin book from under his wing. “Spirit of Winter.”

 

I sighed. “Too bad this weather isn’t fit for a winter festival….and I was hoping to go eat dinner with Trevor and Ms. Cedrinus-Feu. But are you almost finished with it?”

 

“Yep. Near the end of the fourth chapter, where the main character realizes an employee of his’s son dies and he sees his own grave.”

 

“That...sounds depressing.”

 

He gave me an inquisitive look. “You haven’t read it, even though you work here?”

 

I shrugged. “Just didn’t find it in Trevor’s bookcase.”

 

“The child was born weak, and the protagonist, who sees it, wants to avert it.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “So he time travelled? I know it’s a classic, but never took it as a fantasy or science fiction…”

 

“Dialga and the spirits of kindness, greed, and apathy intervened, so it is a sort of fantasy, but the story isn’t focused on them.”

 

“Seeing the future does sound useful…” I shuddered, a heavy feeling settling in my chest. “I want to prevent some things before it happened.”

 

“To be honest, I wouldn’t like it.”

 

“How so?”

 

“The future is what it is. That’s it. No use changing it.”

 

“Ah, I see…”

 

I then pulled out some containers of food and placed it on the table, before grabbing out some eating utensils, feeling X’s questioning gaze on my back the whole time.

 

“Why do you have food?” he asked.

 

“They said there would be a blizzard, and I don’t want to go hungry here,” I replied, before opening two containers of steaming Bunnelby stew. “Want some? I packed one more, just for you!”

 

He stared at it for a moment, before picking up a spoon and taking a sip and a nibble, before eating more and more of it, allowing me to start eating too.

 

It was a pleasant meal, with the comfortable silence hanging between us as we ate the delicious stew and sugar sweet Yache berries. When we both finished, he gave a content smile, which was a very beautiful, yet heart-wrenching sight.

 

“Thank you Y, for this dinner. It brought me a new and a flash of an old memory...a memory of eating millet seeds with somebirdie near the heater, as we watched the snow fall. It...it felt like right now. Calm, peaceful, warm...”

 

Well, it’s great that he liked the dinner and brought up that conversation last month again! Though he probably won’t go further than that…

 

“That’s wonderful! Do you remember the bird’s face, or their name?”

 

He thought for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration, before he shook his head. “No. It’s very blurry. I would like to know more of them, though.”

 

Well that’s a bummer...

 

“But how about you go read Spirit of Winter, and we talk about it?” A small smile covered his face. “I can guarantee you, it’s a good story, despite its unsubtly in its deliverance in its moral.”

 

I smiled. “All right!”

 

After all, it would be so impolite to ruin this birdie’s happy mood!

 

And so, we spent the rest of the night together, doing various activities and enjoying the present. What a nice and peaceful way to spend the winter night celebration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wished this was my Christmas gift to you all....but instead it became a lengthy gift to Y, of a sorts. And pretty ironic, since it's only 8 days until winter would be over here, technically.


	15. Shrine at New Year's

_ 1/1/????  _

Ahhhhhh...the wilderness looks just as beautiful as ever under the bright sun, signaling another year of being alive! Even though it’s chilly, the shrine’s open, so might as well get an amulet or something!

* * *

 

Wow! There’s a lot of birds here! And all of their feathers are so fluffy too...I wished I had that. This coat isn’t enough. But since it’s so crowded, I might as well just get an amulet and go home.

 

When I finally reached the end of the incredibly long line, I nearly choked on my saliva.

 

“Trevor!?”

 

He smiled. “Hello Y, and happy new year! Let’s hope that it would be a good one, eh?”

 

I then looked down at the white kimono with a big red sash, then at the pink flower on his head. “What are you doing?”

 

“Working. I’ll here today and tomorrow.” He then pointed at the amulets around him. “Now which amulet do you want?”

 

I scanned all of them, a finger on my chin. “Hmmm...I think I’ll take the the amulet of school.”

 

“Good choice,” he said as he flew up and picked one up with his beak before placing it down on my hand. “And also, I can’t go to eat lunch today because there will be a lot of business.” He smiled apologetically. Sorry…”

 

I smiled. “It’s fine Trevor! I understand! Some other time?”

 

He nodded, the bright smile returning to his face. “Some other time! Also, since you’re here, you may want to go to the fortune telling booth.” He then pointed the booth next to where we’re at, where a Xatu was seated within, overseeing a small line. 

 

That seems interesting!

 

“Thank you Trevor!”

 

“Not a problem!”

 

As I went on my way to there, I pulled out my Pokegear and hooked my amulet on the stem of its hinge, before pulling the bead up. Now I have a safe charm for school!

 

When I arrived at the end of the line, I saw a little farther ahead Professor Dorobo, staring at a card with a disappointed look.

 

“Hello Professor!”

 

She looked up, and smiled. “Hello Gabena, and happy new year. Are you get your card of fortune?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“I wish you well to get a good one.” She sighed. “I pulled out the Torchic of Ill Fortune.”

 

I frowned. “Oh…”

 

A smile then returned to her face. “But no need to worry! After all, these cards are for fun!”

 

“True…”

 

I then turned back to the booth, waiting for my turn to pick a card until it arrived, but it didn’t came immediately due to the Xatu staring at something in a far distance.

 

“Uh...hello?”

 

They snapped out of their daze, and smiled. “Greetings, hunteress, to the place of the cards. Choose one card, and see what they will say of your future.”

 

I picked one up in the middle, and turned it around. Murkrow’s Gift.

 

“So I see that you picked that card,” she said with a grim grin. “This year, you are given the gift of wisdom, the wisdom to steal something dear yet horrible from someone and guide them to the right path, but at a cost.”

 

That sounds like a horrible gift…the fortune teller even thinks so too. What’s wrong?

 

“I see...thank you.”

 

She dipped her head. “It is my pleasure.”

 

I went over to the professor who was still looking at me with curiosity, and turned over the card. “Murkrow’s Gift.”

 

Her eyes brightened. “You have a better card than me! Congratulations! I think that this year’s going to be a good year for you.”

 

I highly doubt it considering the Xatu didn’t seem completely happy with what she saw of my future…

 

“Thank you Professor. But I kind of worry about the cost...”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing! After all, despite the cost that it may bring you, I think you’ll be strong enough to handle it, and it’s always good to make anyone you met be glad they did!”

 

I nodded. “Yeah...thanks. But I have to go now. See you in two weeks Ms. Dorobo!”

 

“You too!”

 

And with that, I returned to a cave filled with blankets and layers of fur coats.


	16. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_1/10/????_

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted us. “How was your winter vacation? I hibernated!”

 

“Well,” Ruby replied. “I had a wonderful time at my family’s winter feast.”

 

“IT WAS GREAT WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!”

  
“Yep!” Trevor agreed.

 

“It was also great too!” I smiled at the memory of X and I in the library. “Wonderful time with my friend!”

 

“You mean “my imaginary friend”,” Ruby corrected.

 

I gritted my teeth as I gave him my death glare. He seemed fazed by it. “He’s _real_ Ruby. You just never saw him.”

 

Before he can say anymore, Black suddenly screamed, “PROFESSOR WAKE UP IT’S NOT WINTER BREAK!”

 

I turned to the professor’s desk, and sighed at the sight of her sleeping in her chair. Not again…

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I could. “WAKE UP PROFESSOR IT’S NOT HIBERNATING TIME!”

 

Her head jerked up, as she looked around in surprise. “Uh, what? But anyways, enjoy the rest of the year, as it will end before you know it!”

 

Of course I will! No tests, no festivals, more relaxation! Finally!

* * *

 

_Rainbow Wing Academy_

_The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird._

_3rd term_


	17. Legeumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc

_ 2/2/????  _

Finally school’s over. Now I can go home and run some errands and relax before I have a birthday party to celebrate with Trevor and Black at the park. A nice way to spend my birthday!

 

Wait, I think I’m also forgetting something else important...oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! The day where you give beans to the bird you like! I heard that before birds took over, people throw beans at them! Disgraceful! I’ll go buy some before I leave to the party.

* * *

 

“Good evening miss!” the clerk greeted as I walked up to the counter. “What do you want today?”

 

“Do you have any millet?”

 

“Why of course! A bag of foxtail millet would be 900.”

 

I pulled out some bills and placed them on the counter, before the clerk took it, put it in the cashier, giving me some change, and pulled out a bag, before going over to the buffet and scooped up several spoonfuls, before tying it up and handing it to me.

 

“Here you go!”

 

“Thank you, and have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

_ 2/3/????  _

Today’s the day where I’ll give this bag of seeds to the birdie! I can see him in his usual spot in the library, reading a book while not taking note of the unnatural coldness of the library or the birds huddled up near the heater.

 

“Hello X!” I greeted.

 

He glanced up. “Y, please–”

 

“–keep your voice down in the library.” I rolled my eyes. “Well forgive me o holy priest, for my horrible sin. But anyways, are you all right X? Cold’s not bothering you?”

 

He rolled his eyes too, before nodding. “Yes, I’m doing fine, thank you for the concern. The cold is not much of a bother to me.” He then gave me a suspicious look. “But what are you hiding?”

 

I pulled out my hands, revealing the bag of millet. “It’s a bag of foxtail millet! Just like you had in your memories! It’s for Legumentine’s Day!”

 

He stared at it in surprise for a moment, before looking up at me with a small smile as he put his book down and took the bag from me. “Thank you Y, for this.” He unwrapped it, the pleasant scent of the seeds filling the area. “Ahhh...just like I remembered it.” 

 

He then dipped his head into the bag, before pulling up, a satisfied expression on his face. “And just how I remembered it tastes. It also brings back memories of eating it when I was much younger...thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

“I should repay you some time,” he said. “After all, it was your birthday yesterday. I need to give you a gift.”

 

“Oh no! Being here with me is all I need!”

 

He stared at me for several moments, before cracking a smile and diving back into his bag of beans. Seeing him happy is all I need to brighten up and make my day!


	18. Unexpected Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

 

 

Oh shit...I just spent almost all of my firewood. Gods damn it. Now I wish that it isn’t winter anymore. This fire won’t last all night, but going out there can make me go sick or get ambushed….

 

Oh well! I’ll just put on all of my fur coats and get my fighting spear! Not much of a big deal! I’ve been dealing this for several years now!

* * *

 

_2/7/????_

 

Oh gods….I feel so tired. I’m pretty sure I got sleep last night...though I hope I was paying attention in class...

 

“Y, are you all right?” Trevor asked.

 

I looked at him, and smiled. “Oh don’t worry, I’m–ah!” I leaned onto the wall, almost crushing the poor bird as he jumped away before flying up.

 

“Are you sure? You seem listless and tired, and you look really pale. I know you don’t like the doctor, but she’s the only one who can help you.”

 

I waved my hand. “No seriously, I’m fine! I think it’s your imagination! Also, the floor’s pretty slippery…”

 

He stared at me for several moments, before nodding. “All right then, I’ll take your word for it. After all, you’re a very healthy girl.”

  
I nodded. “Yep! I’m the toughest gal in town! And I’ll be at the library today, so see you later Trevor!”

  
“See you later too!” he said, before flying away.

 

I hope I’m not sick...last night was cold, but I hope it doesn’t come to worse...maybe hopefully it's Trevor’s extreme worrying?

* * *

 

“X, I need your help!” I called.

 

“What is it?” he asked, hearing him put his book down and his soft footsteps coming over.

 

“I’m putting back all the misshelved books to its original places, and uhhhh…” I held up the book I was shelving. “Where does this one go? I’ve skimmed it, yet I can’t tell what genre it is!”

 

“Is there a genre mark?”

  
“Uhhhhh...where’s the genre mark?”

 

“It’s the label at near the bottom of the back cover.”

 

I turned it backward, and looked below. Oh! There is one...in numbers.

 

“Yeah, there is, but...what do these numbers mean?”

 

He sighed quietly. “Y, how did you fill them up in the proper places in the past school year?”

 

“....My instincts?”

 

He stared at me blankly for several moments, his beak slightly ajar in shock, before taking the book out of my hand. “Let’s see...a natural science book, because it starts with 4, representing physics. The second number is 5–”

 

I’m feeling a bit dizzy…and is the room getting a bit darker?

 

“Y, are you all right?” X suddenly asked.

 

I held onto the shelf, and nodded with a smile. “Oh yeah! Feeling great!”

 

He only gave me a glance of suspicion, before turning back to the book. “5 represents seismology, so it should go to–”

 

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 

“Y? Y, are you awake?”

 

…...

 

 _“Y? Y!? Y, WAKE UP! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! JUST WAKE UP_ _!_ PLEASE!”

 

…..

 

“No….No.... This is not happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! SOMEBIRDIE! SOMEBIRDIE...”

 

……

 

“I have to find some way to get someone’s attention….but what?”

 

……

 

“Well, better than nothing.”

* * *

 

Urghhhh...I feel horrible...and what is this strange, heavy scent of disinfectant…?

 

I blinked my eyes several times, before realizing I was in a cot. Pretty sure there’s only one place for that in the school…

 

“Why am I...in the infirmary?”

 

“Y! You’re awake!” a familiar voice cried.

 

“Oh thank the gods…” another familiar voice said.

 

I turned around, and saw Black and Trevor looking me with a relieved eyes, the latter holding his wing over his chest as the doctor simply looked at me with a smile. Well, there goes going on for the whole year without seeing her.

 

“Why hello there, Ms. Gabena. How are you feeling?”

 

“Horrible, but better than before and alive.”

 

“Well that’s a good sign,” she noted. “The medicine must be working.”

 

“We were so worried!” Trevor cried, looking like he was about to cry. “We thought something really bad happened to you, but it was just a cold!”

 

“A fever, inflammation of the upper respiratory tract, exhaustion, and fainting are all normal symptoms of a cold, though too severe to let you go back to class. You’ll have to rest here for the rest of the day.” A brighter grin than covered her face. “Also, you can thank for your mysterious friend Mr. Evans for alerting Mr. Shiro and Mr. Cedrinus to bring you here.”

 

How sweet of X! I have to thank him some time!

 

She frowned. “Though he’ll have to pay for breaking down the library door. I have no idea why he would do that when he simply could’ve yelled for their help, but oh well.”

 

“Don’t worry Doctor, me and Trevor can pay for it!” Black said. “And it can be done in a few days!”

 

“But you don’t have to!” I protested. “Trevor, don’t–”

 

Suddenly, the urge to cough crawled into my throat, and I turned away to do so. Spikes of pain then replaced the gone feeling, making me swallow in hopes to quell it.

 

“But whatever can be done to replace it,” she shrugged. “All I care is for you to stay here until you’re well enough to leave.”

 

“But can’t I just stay he–”

 

“No buts. You’re staying here.” She smiled. “And you don’t have to worry about Mr. Masayoshi trying to get into your pants. He left this school since September, though I unfortunately do not know why he left.”

 

That’s the least of my worries…

 

“But can you at least leave the room, doctor?” Trevor asked. “I don’t think being in here is helping her.”

 

Bless Trevor for being a good friend.

 

She sighed. “Ah, all right…I’ll go…and I’ll let you two stay here because you seem to help her get better too. Just don’t touch anything except the cot, Ms. Gabena, the wall, and the floor.”

 

And with that, she left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts as Black and Trevor watched me. I can’t exactly remember what happened right before I fell unconscious, and now I’m causing trouble for them. But why did X didn’t come here? And why did he break down that door?

 

Wait...I think I’m getting something...I think natural sciences start with 4? Oh whatever, he probably put it back where it should be, if it’s a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....it's almost to the end. You better bring in your tissues.


	19. A Dream's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end....
> 
> X's confession: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrFP7eqM48A

_2/10/????_

 

Good thing I ate a decently-sized lunch before I came in here. All of these requested books are going to make me sit through the whole lunch. Sorting all of this is tiring work, but at least the only thing I have to sort are the encyclopedias before I’m done, so I’m going to take a brief break.

 

I lied back on my chair, drinking some water and looking around, when I saw a piece of paper on the help desk. Huh...I wonder what it is….

I stood up and picked it up, turning it behind. “ _Y, talk to me when all the students are gone – Evans Xavier”_

 

Huh...I wonder what he needs, and why he doesn’t want to do it in front of other birds. And why did he tell me his actual name now? But oh well, I’ll just wait.

* * *

 

“X?” I called, walking through the room as I looked all around. “X!? Are you here!?”

 

“...ver….ere...”

 

I turned to the noise, and jumped at the sight of X a little far off the left, behind the last table. “X! How long you’ve been here?”

 

“Since the beginning,” he answered.

 

I walked up to him, asking as I went, “What do you need?”

 

His eyes suddenly grew bold and firm, as his pupils strangely glowed. “For you to go outside with me.”

 

W-what!?

 

“But don’t you hate the outside?”  


 

He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s go, _now_.”

 

He then sprinted off _fast_ , impossibly fast for a Decidueye. I followed after, too curious of what he wanted.

 

When I went out, he was already at the end of the hallway, holding the exit door. How did he get there so quickly…?

 

“X...why do you want to go outside all of a sudden?” I asked when I reached to where he was. “I know I should be happy for you, since staying inside all the time is unhealthy, but…”

 

“No, look.” He leaned his head on the open air, pushing it downwards but never doing so. What the….

 

“Is this some kind of joke, or are you just showing off your ghostly powers X?”

 

He went silent for a moment, before saying, “Watch. And hold the door.”

 

I did as he told, too mystified to do otherwise, as I watched him walk to library and enter it, taking a few steps in, before charging straight to the open air.

 

Only to be hit back by the invisible wall and bounced back to from where he came.

 

I let go of the door and dashed into the room, as he looked out of the hallway with a grim look. I don’t think it’s a prank or a way to show off now….

 

“What...was that?”

 

“Just as I thought,” X murmured, his pupils growing bigger and brighter. “I can not leave this place.”

 

I closed the door. “What do you mean?”

 

He looked at me, straight in the eye, his pupils almost covering his solemn gray eyes. “I can’t leave this room. I’ve been in here for as long as I can remember, with no memories at all except a fragment of my name, and my love for books. Talking with you, Y, brought them back.”

 

“What…?”

 

“You’ve noticed that other birds never talked to me, or even acknowledge my existence, other than your friends.”

 

I nodded, sucking in breath for the words I was about to say. “I do. They don’t, because they can’t see you. Only Black, Trevor, and I can...is that correct?”

 

His pupils completely covered his eyes, as he nodded. “Likely so. Only you, Y, came to visit me. I didn’t know why you and they can...why I’m stuck in this place...how I did…I’ve been alone, for years, with nothing but books to keep me company...but even then, it was so painful.”

 

“Years?”

 

He nodded, as his form suddenly grew dim and his eyes glow brighter. “Yes...I forgot what it feels like to be affected by time...or even remember of it...the only remainder of time for me was seeing at least five school sport festivals pass.”

 

“X, why are you...fading away?”

 

He smiled, but one of sadness. “You came, Y. You came, quickly wanting to talk to me, befriend me, and even see me despite the unnatural coldness of this room. Talking to you made me finally remember...remember why I’m trapped in this room.”

 

I only stared in shock as I watched his form grew more dimmer than before, but the light in his eyes continued to grow.

 

“I killed myself in this school, Y,” X revealed. “For what seemed to be a noble one, as the gods of life and death allowed me to remain in this school and live the normal life of a young bird, before returning to the Heavenly Mountains. But…”

 

He sighed deeply, as tears formed in his eyes. “I made a choice. A choice to only be seen by those of a pure heart. It was to be with someone I loved, just the two of us, enjoying each other before I had to go.”

 

He sighed once more, the tears falling from his eyes. “But then...I realized that she changed. She no longer held any love or innocence in her heart. So, I banished myself into this room, where eventually it became my home, reliving each day over and over again for time has no effect on me.”

 

He then let out a laugh, a rueful, bitter laugh as more tears fell, his form growing fainter, his eyes glowing brighter. “To think that I’ve buried myself in the depths of my own hell, chained in the darkness of solitude for all of eternity. No one can ignore or bully me, after all. I’m only just a specter of a forgotten dream.”

 

Oh gods...I can see a bookshelf clearly behind him…

 

But then he smiled, one of joy of remembering a pleasant memory, and of sorrow. “I didn’t regret killing myself when I laid dying, Y. I never did. I was about to die for the greater good. It was all I wanted to have before I was left under the mercy of the gods. But now...I do.”

 

His smile grew brighter, yet sadder. “Because I love you, Y.”

 

I felt my own tears starting to form in my eyes, my sight growing blurry, but I couldn’t speak, not even utter a small sound. X...X loves me, and he’s going to leave me.

 

And I love him too.

 

“If I didn’t choose it to be like this, I would love to talk to you more, for longer...much longer...” He then sighed. “But it was never meant to be. Perhaps in another life, it was. But not here.”

 

I pulled him into a hug, as I felt tears touched my face and frigid wings wrap around my back. He’s so soft yet cold...so cold….like the deadest of winters...but he’s real...right?  


“X, you don’t have to leave! You can just stay for a bit longer, right?”

 

We’ve never talked to each other like this before, being at our most vulnerable with each other. I don’t want this to be our last...

 

But I knew it wouldn’t come to be when I felt cold tears fell on my skin, as he whispered, “I’m sorry Y...I can’t…”

 

“Y-you don’t have to leave right now! I can just talk to you enough to make up for all the birds that ignored you! Then you’ll be able to leave, right?”

 

Please gods, don’t make him leave! I don’t want to know what being alone feels like again! I don’t want to know what helplessness feels like again! I don’t want to lose X like I lost Mama and Papa! Please gods….please let him stay!

 

“You’ve helped me lived the life I wanted...a school year of pain and joy, a school year of annoyance and love...and now, it’s over. I have to go.”

 

I looked down, trying to not wail at the sight of my feet so easily seen through him, and his own consumed by the climbing void.

 

“X...please...don’t leave me...I don’t want to know what being alone feels like again…”

 

More cold tears touched my cheek, as he whispered very softly, “I’m sorry Y...I’m so sorry…but thank you….thank you so much...for teaching me again on how it feels to have pain...and how it feels to have love.”

 

I gently kissed his head, trying to choke back the sobs for the words that would be gone forever to the unlistening wind.

 

“I love you too, X. And thank you, for the happy memories.”

 

He looked up to me and smiled, his eyes shining brightly of joy and ghostly light before it vanished forever.

 

I fell onto my knees, too shocked to know of it, before collapsing onto the floor, covering my face as tears falled and wails and sobs echoed the cold, empty room. A small part of me hoped, _hoped,_ that this was all a horrible nightmare, or an incredibly cruel and realistic prank that X pulled on me, and he will appear soon to assure it wasn’t real before I punch him in the face and yell at him to not do it again.

 

But I knew, deep down, that this wasn’t a horrifying joke. I’m alone. I’m all alone. With nothing, but the painful realization, of a dream’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> Oh gods, you do not know how hard I cried writing this chapter. Nageki's ending was an emotional one, and it was extremely hard to not cry at it. And the sheer hell I have to put these two together, to only end with neither of them able to spend time together alive....but I'm proud of it. Probably one of the best works I ever made, with Song of the Fool in the Night.
> 
> And then, we go onto Black's story. It's going to be a really weird break before things go downhill from there. I will write and upload stories of the aftermath of this story, either separate or as a chapter of this story.


	20. The Faults of a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered uploading this a few days ago, but decided to do it for Black. Which was appropriate, since he's the most blatantly American bird among of the cast. 
> 
> Also, if you want to get nightmares regarding Y's death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI&t=2s

Another day. Another day since X left. Another day in the library, gone of the ghost who dwelled within it. Sometimes, I would look around, hoping to see him but then I remember of his cold soul in my arms, that vanished forever to the other world.

 

How long has it been since he past on? I think I forgot. The library’s suffocating warmth was all that reminded me that he was gone. The birds too, flowing in here, talking and chattering as they spent the last of their year here. 

 

They irritated me. They were ignorant of who had to leave in order to provide them that warmth they so love, even daring to celebrate it. They wouldn’t be feeling the same when he was around. But then again, their hearts aren’t good enough to even see him, and no one would believe the words of a human girl.

 

But then, I remember that someone else would see him, and be doomed to have him leave once the year ends. I wished I didn’t join the library. I wished I didn’t talk to him. He would still be here. This is all my fault that he’s gone. But it’s a rightful burden. A rightful burden. Even though I have to carry it alone, with no one heeding my words, treated as invisible, I have to carry it. This is what X must have felt. 

 

Ugh, this is not good. I can’t keep thinking like this. I’m certain that Trevor and Black are already concerned. I’ve skipped eating lunch with them in the past few days. Besides, they would understand. And it’s not the birds’ fault that they couldn’t see him. It’s not their fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. X chose this fate, and I had to help him out of it. He needs to go to a world of bliss. He wants this. The mortal world would eventually drive him mad. He would be only be a lemure, wild, untamed, evil, much unlike how he was before. The only fate that waited for him if no one helped him was the violet flames of a Chandelure.

 

I did something good for him. I did something good for him. I should not be blaming myself for it. I did good. I did good. I did– 

 

“Y? Is that you?”

 

I turned around, and lunged towards him, before pulling him into a hug.

 

“URK!”

 

I pulled away and hugged him tightly, feeling tears falling. He was the same, dark turquoise, night black, crimson, and white, but instead of the familiar chill, he felt soft, warm,  _ alive _ . 

 

“X, it’s you,” I whispered. “You came back.”

 

He pulled away, his eyes no longer with gray irises and golden and flame colored pupils, but instead a cheerful blue. “Yes...the gods allowed me to take on a physical body again. They thought it would be another form of repayment, after what I had to go through so long. There’s so much to talk about.”

 

He pulled me into a hug again, before something suddenly pierced my neck. It dug deeper into it.

 

“OW!” I screamed, pushing him away. He stumbled, dropping an empty syringe out of his wing. 

 

“W-wha–”

 

“Ah putain…. I guess the Espurr’s out of the bag,” he suddenly said in the disgustingly cheerful voice of Dr. Esprit, before he melted away in orange light.

 

I felt myself unable to breathe when I saw her. Esprit grinned, her blue eyes filled with evil joy, as she said in his voice, “Surprise~”

 

“YOU BIT–“

 

I lunged, but she vanished in an orange light. I stumbled.

 

“Ms. Gabena, really, you shouldn’t try to fight in your current state right now!” she said. I turned behind me, and saw her standing across the table in front of me. She laughed affably, though it sounded evil. “Especially since I can avoid any attack you attempt!”

 

I turned around and tried to jump at her, but fell into the table as she disappeared in an orange light. I felt tired, but there was no air to relieve me.

 

“Your death will come in a matter of minutes, Ms. Gabena, it’s better you stay still,” she continued, then smiled. “But I best have to leave soon. Farewell, Ms. Gabena! I hope you enjoy the void of nonexistence! Or the gods’ land of the dead. I don’t know! Either way, I hope you love the embrace of your  _ cold, murderous savior.  _ But farewell!”

 

Before I can lunge at her, she disappeared in orange light. When I looked around she wasn’t there at all. 

 

I tried to say something, but I couldn’t make anything. Suddenly, the room lurched, and I slammed down on the floor. I try to pick myself up, but I felt exhausted. Maybe….just maybe...I can just sleep….he’s coming back soon….right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lemure is a malevolent and vengeful spirit or shade from Roman mythology that haunts the world due to not receiving proper funeral and burial rites or enough affection from the living. They have no forms and are liminal, along with being associated with darkness and the dread of it.
> 
> Anyways, on Nageki’s route, you have a choice that will kickstart the rest of his ending, either saying “They can’t see you.” or “You’re too quiet.”. Though I haven’t tested it out myself because of how emotional I will get, if you choose “You’re too quiet”, Nageki will vanish and you’ll get the standard bad ending. I’m not writing that because I don’t know the validity of it and I’ll make myself really sad writing or playing that, along with kind of doubting Y’s that stupid to claim that, considering Black and Trevor can see him and he seems genuinely shocked about it.
> 
> There was also a collection of stories focusing on the others' viewpoints of a grieving Y, but I won't publish that soon. I have other priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me more stuff on my tumblr here: http://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com


End file.
